


今天的拥抱有一些冷

by yunchuyin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is fast. She is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	今天的拥抱有一些冷

更多的时候，皮特罗还是喜欢轻轻抱着旺达，她手臂上透出来的温度，凑在他脸颊边的头发，都让人感到无比安心。

她是他生命的另一半，掌管爱和幻觉，并为皮特罗构筑整个世界。

“你睡着了吗？”旺达在他怀里轻轻问，翻过身仰起脸悄声呼唤：“皮特罗？”

“还没有，旺达。”

他的姐妹安静了片刻。

“你睡不着吗？”女巫在黑暗里握住他的手。“我也睡不着。我害怕，皮特罗。”

她反复呼唤兄弟的名字，以此减轻内心的恐惧。

“我也害怕，旺达。但是没关系，我在这儿呢。我们会没事的。”

不管是托尼•史塔克的炮弹，或者西崔克尔的实验，他们会没事的。

“好的，你说什么都好。”

旺达紧紧依偎着他，重新闭上眼睛。

他知道她并没有入睡，恐惧也没有离开她，因为他同样如此。但他们在彼此身边，即使睡在死亡的身旁，那也没什么。

西崔克尔搜罗了许多人来完成他的实验，与其他人不同，皮特罗和旺达出于自愿，而他俩也总是能更好地通过测试。

“我真不明白你们是怎么做到的。”偶尔男爵会踱着步子在他们的玻璃墙外走来走去，科学家的求知精神让他困惑地喃喃自语。“双胞胎？不不，我们有其他双胞胎。索科维亚？我们也有许多索科维亚人。或许你们比较特殊，好了，让我来找出这不同吧。”

旺达缩在他怀里充满兴趣地看着，她有些喜欢西崔克尔，为了那偶尔的糖果和小礼物。不管怎么样，她才十几岁呢，皮特罗亲亲她的额角，那里有一个今天训练留下的淤青。尽管旺达说不疼，可皮特罗有点儿疼。

“你抱着我就不疼了，”红头发女孩儿收回目光，把头枕在她兄弟的手臂上，“我想妈妈。”

“她死了，旺达。”

“我知道，可我还是想她。”女巫仰着头，只能看见皮特罗的下巴和一点儿侧脸。她伸手勾住他的脖子把他拉下来，声音像晨曦里森林的雾气，尽管他们许久没有见过这些了。“你想她吗，皮特罗？”

“是的，是的。”他承认，额头贴上他姐妹的：“我也想爸爸。”

“我也是。”

他在旺达身边躺下来，尽量给她一些不同于冰冷的地面的温暖。

“你想做个梦吗？”她问，皮特罗上下缓慢地抚摸她的背部。

“不要这样做，旺达。”她应该学着更坚强一些，摆脱她大脑里所有虚幻的影子。忘记，而不是让每个人都住在她心里像过去一样生活。

她不情愿地答应：“那好吧。”

“记住这个，永远别那么做。”

“我才是你姐姐。”

“旺达。”

“我记住了，你真讨厌，皮特罗。”

“你也很烦。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

她咯咯笑起来，长发红得像玫瑰，眼神明亮。

“你能跑得比光快吗，皮特罗？西崔克尔说你越来越快了。”

他摇摇头：“那不可能，没人能比光快。”

“是啊，是啊，”她安静下来，“如果我们比光还快，就能救爸爸和妈妈了。”

逆转时间，赎回死亡。

可没有谁能那么做，神也不能。

他们挨得更紧了点儿。仿佛仍然是在十岁的逼仄空间里，有一枚炮弹躺在身旁，只要他们轻轻活动下僵硬麻木的手脚，或者咳嗽一声，它就会爆炸。

旺达像现在这样靠在他怀里，脸埋进颈窝。她没有哭，连呼吸都不敢加重。皮特罗的手臂从开始到结束一直环着她，那就是唯一一点安慰。

他们什么也不想。寒冷，饥饿，睡眠，托尼•史塔克，疼痛的四肢，还有旁边那个巨大的空洞。它到底有多深，埋葬着爸爸妈妈。他们什么也不想。

恐惧就坐在他们柔软舒适的沙发上，轻声唱摇篮曲。

旺达小时候老央求妈妈给她唱，如果这时皮特罗拿着他的枕头挤到旺达床上，他们会一起闹着妈妈再唱一遍，然后在对被子的争抢中入睡。

现在，他们再也没有分开睡过了。

实验飞快地进行着，好像他们的表现总能带给西崔克尔惊喜。那很艰难，大多时候充满危险，旺达常常害怕地张大眼睛看着他，仿佛一眨眼就再也见不到了一样。

从速度上来讲，确实如此。

从时间上来讲，值得担忧。

“你要跑快一点儿，皮特罗，比所有炮弹都快。”

旺达用力地拉住他。她银色头发的兄弟，手臂和胸膛是暖的，在所有黑暗中轻轻抱着她。

他是她生命的另一半，象征完整与真实，只有听着皮特罗的心跳，世界才是活着的。

“好的，我会的。我会的。”

“跑回我心里，” 她说，手心中满是冷腻的恐惧，“要是你觉得跑不动了，就想着你要跑回我心里来。”

即使旺达也害怕着，她会为皮特罗挡住一切的。

红头发的女巫慢慢低头，将脸颊贴上她兄弟的胸口。

他没有跑回来，那道银色的闪电，再也不会跑回谁心里了。

旺达轻轻抱着他，感到寒冷悄悄爬进心脏。

“你真讨厌，皮特罗。”

她说，无法抑制地痛哭起来。

 

Fin.


End file.
